ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Flesh 'N Blood
Flesh 'N Blood (aka "Flesh and Blood") is a song performed by Oingo Boingo that was featured in the movie Ghostbusters II and its Soundtrack album. Official Recordings These are official recordings of the song by Oingo Boingo that have been released to the public by MCA Records. Runtimes listed are the official runtimes as listed on the CD/cassette/record singles, images of most can be found in the Gallery section below. Some sources list a runtime that is a second or two different, so runtimes are listed as a guide and not meant to be 100% exact. * Album Version (4:17) - available on the Soundtrack album. * Extended Version (5:38) - available on the record single. * Instrumental Version (4:06) - available on the record single. * 7" Version (4:06) - available on the record single. Lyrics Over time I've come to feel That everything must come apart it seems From the little child to the man of power From the beggar to the angel of my dreams From the thinnest thread we are sewn together From the finest string we dangle over time From the highest wire do we walk through fire Should our balance ever falter Should our steps be unaligned Such a big storm yeah such a strong wind blowing Such a loud voice calling for me to cross the line CHORUS But I'm not gonna give up the ghost no, not gonna give up the ghost I'm not gonna give up the ghost, no not gonna give it up 'Cause I haven't the strength to hold out too long If we both hold on together we can make each other strong After all we're flesh 'n' blood After all we're flesh 'n' blood After all we're flesh 'n' blood After all we're flesh After all we're flesh 'n' blood After all we're flesh 'n' blood After all we're flesh 'n' blood After all we're flesh Drop the mask take away the house And forget about the income and the car We're all the same underneath our shell We've all been to hell and we know what it's like And we've shared each other's sins We all know what it's like to give up the fight We've all been ashamed at one time or another We all have dreams and nightmares too When it all comes down we'll look out for each other (No one else will) But when I hear the call when I feel the thirst When the catcher comes to take my soul He's gonna have to fight me first CHORUS Every cloud has a silver lining And every soul is tender to the touch We are made of stone, we are made of steel And we're all the same when we return to dust But when I hear the call when I feel the thirst When the catcher comes to take my soul He's gonna have to fight me first... CHORUS OUT References External Links * Spook Central - Flesh 'N Blood" (video and screen shots) Gallery Overall oingoboingo_fleshblood_recordsingle1.jpg|Record Single (Side 1) oingoboingo_fleshblood_recordsingle2.jpg|Record Single (Side 2) Category:Music